As a transmitter for satellite broadcasting, for example, a transmitter installed outdoors is known. In some cases, this type of transmitter is divided into two units including a first unit which has a power supply circuit and a second unit which has a signal circuit. The first unit and the second unit are connected to each other by waterproof cables.
However, it may be difficult to achieve miniaturization of that kind of transmitter.